


Die Reise beginnt...

by Flauschvieh



Category: Der Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flauschvieh/pseuds/Flauschvieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Anfang des Hobbits aus Filis und Kilis Perspektive aus erzählt. <br/>Co-op mit Mistral (Fili) und mir (Kili)<br/>WIP~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Reise beginnt...

Schweigend schritt Kili neben seinem Bruder her und ließ den Blick umherschweifend - skeptisch, perplex und auch etwas eifersüchtig... Das Auenland lag so friedlich da mit seinen grünen Weiden und den Häusern der Hobbits in ihren Erdbauten und hinter jedem Fenster leuchtete warmes Licht auf, wo jemand zuhause war. 'Zuhause' .. genau das war es, was Kili bei diesem Anblick einen leichten Stich versetzte und er verzog den Mund, das Kinn leicht gereckt.. und spürte, dass sein Bruder ihn beobachtete.  
Es war kaum zehn Minuten her, da hatte der junge Zwerg noch geplappert wie ein Wasserfall, als sie die Vorauen und Felder rund um Hobbingen auf ihren Ponies durchritten und erst abgestiegen waren, als die Pfade zu schmal und saubergekehrt für ihren Geschmack wurden. Was das Auenland wohl für ein Ort war? Und diese Hobbits, Thorin nannte sie Halblinge, die tatsächlich noch kleiner sein sollten, als sie selbst.  
Seit sie auf diese Reise aufgebrochen waren, war Kili praktisch nicht mehr zu halten gewesen. Er bebte vor Vorfreude und Erwartung an ihr erstes Abenteuer auf dass sie von ihrem Onkel persönlich eingeladen waren, eine große Ehre, und Kili hatte praktisch während des ganzen Weges über seinen Mund kaum halten können.  
Sie waren bepackt mit dem nötigsten und der junge Zwerg trug seine Tasche und seinen Bogen stolz auf dem Rücken, seit sie ihre Ponies an einem Steg festgebunden hatten.

Irgendwann fiel die Erfurcht aber doch von Kili ab und er stapfte seinem Bruder hinterher, halb über einen vergesenen Holzeimer stolpernd. "Nettes Fleckchen, meinst du nicht? Schon etwas das man 'Heim' nennen kann..."  
Der Jüngere bemerkte nicht, wie Filis Gesicht sich leicht zuzog bei diesem Wort, denn er war viel zu abgelenkt von den zahlreichen kleinen Bauten um sich herum und spähte immer noch nach dem ominösen Zeichen, das für sie gesetzt sein sollte. "So, wo wohnt jetzt dieser Mr. Boggins?"

Fili unterdrückte ein leises Seufzen.  
"Wir suchen einen Mr. Baggins, Kili, nicht Boggins", sagte er geduldig, obwohl er seinen jüngeren Bruder schon mehrmals auf den richtigen Namen hingewiesen hatte. Ihr Onkel Thorin hatte, von Gandalf dazu aufgefordert, sie alle zu ihm in sein Heim in Hobbingen eingeladen, wo sie den Plan, ihr besetztes Heimatland zu befreien, genauer besprechen wollten. Dieser Mr. Baggins war nach dem Zauberer genau der Mann, den sie brauchten: Ein Meisterdieb ohnesgleichen, der ihnen beim Erreichen ihres Zieles helfen würde. Da konnte sein jüngerer Bruder nicht gleich den ersten Eindruck versauen, das wäre extrem unhöflich.

"Es muss hier irgendwo sein..." Fili wandte suchend den Kopf umher. Die Höhlen sahen wirklich behaglich aus - kein Vergleich natürlich zu den prachtvollen Bauten, die Zwerge unter der Erde zustande brachten, aber dennoch ganz anständig.  
Kili neben ihm schien nicht wirklich zu suchen, sondern überließ seinem Bruder lieber die Führung, trottete brav hinter ihm her.  
Zum Glück war Hobbingen nicht wirklich groß (genau genommen war hier alles genau einen Tick zu klein, als dass Fili sich richtig wohlfühlen konnte) und mit jeder ausgeschlossenen Tür kamen sie ihrem Ziel näher.

Schließlich sahen sie die schwach leuchtende Rune an einer Tür eines Hauses, das etwas höher gelegen war. Sie war unverkennbar: Meisterdieb sucht Arbeit. Als sein Bruder und er durch das Gartentor kamen, fiel Fili sofort auf, wie gepflegt der Garten war. Das sollte ein Meisterdieb sein? Nicht eher ein...Meistergärtner?  
Allerdings würde er nie Gandalfs oder Thorins Wahl kritisieren, also wandte er sich nochmal an seinen Bruder.  
"Hier ist es, und Kili, erinnere dich daran, was ich gesagt habe..."

Kili fingerte interessierte an einer kunstvollen Ranke neben der Tür herum, bis ein Teil davon abbrach und er es unbemerkt ins nächste Gebüsch warf, dann trat er neben Fili und drückte mit Nachdruck die Türklingel durch.  
Drinnen waren schon Stimmen zu hören und wenn dieser Hobbit nicht gerade Selbstgespräche führte, waren sie wohl nicht die ersten... sonderlich erfreut klang das allerdings nicht, was sich der Tür näherte. Dann wurde sie mit einem vorsichtigen Ruck aufgerissen und Fili und Kili sahen einem kleinen Mann mit wirren locken und haarigen Füßen entgegen, der ihnen tatäschlich nur bis knapp unter die Schultern reichte.  
Der Ältere riss sich zuerst zusammen und stellte sich mit Namen vor, Kili tat es ihm gleich, bevor sie sich hbeide öflich (und auch ein wenig amüsiert) vor dem Hobbit verbeugten.  
"Fili und Kili. Zu Ihren Diensten."  
Doch Kili konnte sich nicht mehr zusammenreissen und platze heraus "Sie müssen Mr. Boggins sein!" und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Es hätte wirklich schlimmer kommen können, ihr kleiner Gastgeber sah zwar ulkig aber doch annehmbar aus - selbst für einen Gärtner. Sicher würde das ganze ein Spaß werden...  
Fili zeigte Bilbo ein breites Lächeln, das die kleine Peinlichkeit überspielen sollte, aber der Hobbit schien gar nicht wirklich zugehört zu haben... sonderlich begeistert schien er von ihrem Auftauchen jedenfalls nicht.  
"Nein nein ihr könnt nicht hereinkommen!"

Das stieß Kili doch ziemlich vor den Kopf und sein Gesicht fiel beinahe so schnell wie zuvor der Ast aus seiner Hand. "Was warum? Ist das Treffen abgesagt worden?" Alle Aussicht auf ein Abenteuer schienen dahin, und Fili der sich in diesem Moment vorschob und meinte, niemand hätte ihnen Bescheid gesagt, war nicht wirklich eine Hilfe.  
Doch da stammelte der HObbit weiter, scheinbar verwirt von seinen eigenen Worten. "Wa- nein, es wurde gar nichts abgesagt!"  
Und da war Kilis Strahlen zurück and er wechselte einen Blick mit Fili, der irgendwie amüsiert schien. "Oh was für eine Erleichterung!"  
Und bevor Mr. Baggins noch etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatten die beiden sich schon an ihm vorbei in die behagliche Hobbithöhle geschoben.

Fili sah sich einmal im Flur der Hobbit-Behausung um. Drinnen wirkte die Höhle geräumiger, als er von außen angenommen hatte. Allerdings hätte dieser nette Hobbit wohl auch kaum sein Heim als Treffpunkt für ihre Gruppe angeboten, wenn sie nicht auch alle Platz hätten.  
Erleichtert nach der weiten Reise endlich ans Ziel gekommen zu sein, schnallte Fili sich seinen Schwertgurt ab, in dem seine beiden kurzen Schwerter steckten und drückte sie ihrem etwas verdutzt dreinschauenden Gastgeber in die Arme. Sein großer Hammer, den er für Gegner, die etwas härter im Nehmen waren verwendete, folgte. Der Hobbit sah jetzt schon völlig überladen aus. Um ihm nicht zu viel Arbeit zu machen, verzichtete Fili darauf, seine diversen Jagdmesser ebenfalls zu dem Waffenstapel zu legen.

Er klopfte Mr. Baggins kurz und herzlich auf die Schulter, woraufhin der Kleine zwar ziemlich ächzte, aber nichts fallen ließ. Trotzdem fragte sich Fili, was dessen Blick von Verwirrtung und Ärger sollte - als wären sie unerwünscht. So etwas war bei Zwergen natürlich undenkbar!  
Und in diesem Moment steckten auch schon zwei Bekannte ihre Köpfe aus dem, was vermutlich die Speisekammer war und kamen ihnen freudestrahlend entgegen. Fili musste nicht mal das Gesicht seines Bruders sehen, um zu wissen, dass dieser das Grinsen erwiderte. Besonders Balin, der älteste ihrer neu zu formenden Gruppe, schien über die Anwesenheit der jungen Zwerge erfreut zu sein.

Kurzerhand wurden sie beide in Richtung Speisekammer(n) gezogen, die wirklich reichlich gefüllt waren. Bei der Bewirtung würde wirklich kein Wunsch offen bleiben!  
"Wann kommen die anderen?", wollte Fili als nächstes wissen und trug mit Balin, Dwalin und seinem Bruder Teller um Teller zum Esstisch. "Ich dachte schon wir wären spät dran."

Kili staunte offenkundig über die Hobbithöhle und schien begeistert zu sein, so begeistert, dass die Aussteuertruhe von Bilbos Mutter kurzerhand als Schuhabputzer herhalten musste.  
Doch das empörte Rufen des Halblings ging klanglos unter, als Kili und sein Bruder von den beiden älteren Zwergen in die Küche buchsiert wurden. "Herr Dwalin!" Kili grinste den anderen an, bevor er mit seine Bruder zusammen kurzerhand die Möbel in Herrn Beutlins Küche umstellte und den 'nutzlosen' Kram in den Gang hinaus beförderte. 13 Zwerge plus Ganfalf und Herr Beutlin mussten hier Platz haben...  
Nach ihrem Onkel war Dwalin einer von Kilis großen Vorbildern, der Zwerg war ein beachtlicher Kämpfer und für zwergische Verhältnisse sehr imposant. Fili lächelte meist milde über die schwärmerischen Anwandlungen seines jüngeren Bruders, vermutlich ohne zu wissen das er insgesamt bei Kili auch in einem sehr hellen Licht stand...

"Was zum... was wird..?!" ging Bilbos Gestammel im allgemeinen Tumult unter und als ihm eh keiner zuhörte, begann er bald wieder vor sich hin zu nörgeln und folgte dem Läuten der Türklingel ein drittes mal, während Balin ziemlich zufrieden in die Runde schaute. "Nein Fili mein Junge, ihr seid goldrichtig. Die anderen sind zu spät... müssen aber jeden Moment eintreffen."  
Der eher wortkarge Dwalin nickte und setzte sich rittlings auf einen der Hobbitstühle. "Euer Onkel verspätet sich vermutlich auch, er ist noch bei einer Versammlung der Stämme im Norden..."  
Bei der Erwähnung von Thorin sah Kili wie erwartet auf, die Augen wach und aufmerksam. Seit der andere fortgegangen war, waren Monate vergangen und Fili und Kili hatten das raue  
Training  
schon vermisst... inbesondere Kili der, trotz seines Alters, immer noch ziemlich klammerte und in ihrem Onkel zweifellos einen Vaterersatz sah.  
und  
Ein lautes Rumpeln, gefolgt von einem unterdrücktem Fluchen und Murren war aus dem Flur zu hören.  
Und dann wurde es richtig laut.  
Kaum das Bofur sich unter seinen Brüdern und den anderen befreit hatte, kam er lachend in die Küche gestürmt und begrüßte die anderen, wie der gutherzige Kerl der er war. Der runde Bombur, sein Vetter Bifur, der so aussah als wüsste er nicht, was hier überhaupt vor sich ging, dicht auf den Fersen.. dahinter etwas verhaltener Dori, Nori und Ori und Gandalf bildete mit dem bläßlich gewordenen Hobbit das Schlusslicht.  
".. kommen da etwa NOCH MEHR?" verlangte er kläglich zu wissen.  
Aber einen kurzen Moment darauf sollte sich zeigen, das zwölf Zwerge schon genug waren, seine komplette Wohnung einzunehmen und seine Vorratkammern auszuräumen..

Laut und fröhlich begannen die Zwerge einander zu begrüßen: Es wurden herzliche Umarmungen und Schulterklopfer verteilt und die Stimmung wurde mit jeder Sekunde ausgelassener.

Eifrig halfen nun auch die Neuankömmlinge, die gut gefüllten hobbitschen Speisekammern zu leeren. Ihr Gastgeber - eigentlich sehr unhöflich für einen Gastgeber - versuchte sie doch mehr verzweifelt als effektiv daran zu hindern. Doch die Zerge zuckten nur mit den Schultern - cultural differences. Das hier würde ein Fest werden, das der Zwergenrasse würdig war! Mit viel Speis und Trank und vor allem viel guter Laune!

Während Dori sich noch um Gandalfs besondere Wünsche kümmerte, hatte sich Fili mit seinem Bruder kurzerhand ein ganzes Faß Ale geschnappt und zusammen trugen sie es in die Richtung ihrer geselligen Runde.  
"Das ist einfach fantastisch!", rief Fili seinem Bruder zu, der enthusiastisch nickte. Sie waren mitunter die Jüngsten der Gruppe, und sie hatten deshalb noch keine wirkliche Zwergenversammlung erlebt. 'Zu jung' war das häufigste Argument gewesen, mit dem man sie ferngehalten hatte.  
Doch diesmal hatte sie ihr Onkel höchstpersönlich rufen lassen, und auch wenn man es Fili nicht so deutlich ansah wie Kili, so war er doch ebenso aufgeregt und voller Tatendrang.

Zwischen all den Zwergen wuselte der Hobbit herum. Fili besah ihn sich genauer. An sich wirkte er ja ganz nett - ein bisschen überfordert mit der Situation vielleicht. Aber wenn dieser Hobbit tatsächlich so ein Meisterdieb war, wie der große Gandalf es behauptete, sollte auch er sich nicht von seinem ersten, ziemlich unmeisterlichen Eindruck täuschen lassen.

"Fili! Kili! Hierher!", rief Ori die beiden Brüder in dem Moment und klopfte aufmunternd neben sich auf die Bank. Er war neben Kili und ihm selbst der jüngste der Truppe und schien sehr daran interessiert, sich mit ihnen anzufreunden. Fili nickte seinem Bruder zu schon mal vorzugehen, während er sich nochmal an dem verflixten Fass zu schaffen machte. Keine Feier ohne einen ordentlichen Schluck Ale!  
Wenig später hatte er zwei Krüge randvoll gefüllt, und in Ermangelung von Platz (es war ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt alle Zwerge in diesen viel zu kleinen Speisesaal gekriegt hatten) lief er einfach quer über den Tisch zu seinem Platz neben seinem Bruder.  
Seine spontane Abkürzung wurde von jubelnden und johlenden Rufen begleitet. Kurz vor seinem Ziel stolperte er beinahe über Bomburs Hand, die in einem für seinen Körperumfang erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit die leckersten Sachen von den Tellern zu sich holte.

Lachen ließ er sich dann neben seinen Bruder plumpsen, wobei er etwas von dem guten Ale verschüttete. Doch auch das wurde von seinen Kumpanen mit einem Lachen quittiert. Grinsend und mit einem Ale-Fleck auf seinem Wams drückte er Kili einen der Becher in die Hand.  
"Prost!!"

Einen kurzen Moment war Stille, nur ein leises Glucksen war zu hören - dann ging die Party in voller Lautstärke weiter.  
Fili beobachtete seinen Bruder aus dem Augenwinkel - er wusste, wie ausgelassen Kili werden konnte, wenn man ihn ließ. Alkohol war dabei weniger das Problem, als Zwerge waren sie alle ziemlich trinkfest.

Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie - bis auf Bombur - alle satt und zufrieden waren. Die gute Stimmung hielt an und die gute Kinderstube, dass man mit Essen nicht spielen soll, hatten einige wohl kurzzeitig vergessen.  
Fili sah seinen Bruder durch die Gänge stromern, wurde aber kurz darauf von Ori abgelenkt, der doch tatsächlich Herrn Baggins fragte, was er mit seinem Teller machen soll.

"Was du mit deinem Teller machen sollst? Ganz einfach!", meinte er grinsend. Eigentlich hatte er geplant, ihn ordentlich zu den anderen Tellern zu stellen, doch in dem Moment steckte Kili seinen Kopf aus der Küche. Ein Blickaustausch zwischen den Brüdern genügte, bevor sie beide neckisch grinsten und Fili mit Schwung Oris Teller zu seinem Bruder warf.

Der Teller flog scharf an Bilbos Kopf und Gandalfs Mantel vorbei und Kili fing ihn geschickt mit der Rechten, in der Linken noch die rauchende Pfeife.  
Bis über beide Ohren grinsend schleuderte der junge Zwerg den Teller weiter in die Küche und direkt in Bifurs ausgestreckte Hand an der Spüle - dann folgte schon der nächste.  
Eigentlich hatte sich Kili nur ein wenig die Beine nach dem Essen vertreten wollen und sich dazu etwas von Bilbos gutem Pfeiffenkraut 'ausgeborg', was er auf einem Schränkchen gefunden hatte. Aber das hier war um Längen besser!  
Auf der Küche tönte inzwischen schon schon ein beschwingtes, rhytmisches Fußtrappen und Besteckklirren, als Mr. Beutlins aufgebrachtes Stimme wieder ertönet und versuchte, das schlimmste zu verhindern. Kili fand das Kerlchen einfach nur herzlichst amüsant.

"Ah nein! Könntet ihr das bitte lassen! Die Messen werden davon stumpf!"  
Doch Bofur wäre nicht sein hönisches Selbst gewesen, wenn er diese Bemerkung unquittiert gelassen hätte.  
Ein noch lauteres Fußstampfen, Messer und Gabeln die aneinandergeschlugen und Bofur tönte fröhlich: "Hört ihr das, Freunde, er sagt die Messer werden stumpf!"

Trap, Kling, Trap, Kling!

"Stumpft die Messer und biegt den Stahl!" johlte Kili, als er den nächsten Teller von Fili auffing, der seine Strope wie selbstverständlich fortsetzte.  
"Hoch die Gläser noch einmal!"

Ein Teller nach dem anderen flog durch die Gegend, dann ein filigranes Porzelanschälchen und schließlich eine Teekanne, unter der der Zauberer sich gerade noch hinwegducken konnte, bevor Kili sie spielerisch mit der langen Fußkante traf und sie ein paar mal hochkickte bevor sie an den nächsten Zwerg ging.  
Bombor stellte sicher, das keine Reste auf den Tellern zurückblieben, bevor sie ihm unter den Fingern weggezogen wurden und Bofur war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, ihr Lied mit seiner Flöte zu begleiten. Alle johlten und tobten in der ausgelassenen Stimmung, bis auf Bifur, der immer noch nicht so recht zu verstehen schien, was um ihn herum geschah, doch er sammelte geduldig alles Geschirr zusammen und stapelte es ordentlich zu wackeligen Türmen auf.

Kili hatte wohl mit am meisten Spaß; die Augen des Jungzwerges strahlten vor Vergnügen - und Stolz - als er Fili geschickt mit einem Teller auf den Armen jonglieren sah und er fing ihn lachend auf, als er mit den anderen mitgröhlte.

"Jetzt alle mal mit angefasst"!"  
"Tut was Bilbo Beutlin hasst!"

Aufgebracht wuselte ihr Hobbit-Gastgeber zwischen den Zwergen herum und versuchte, zumindest einen Teil seines kostbaren Geschirrs zu retten. Gandalf hingegen schien die fröhliche Aufräumaktion der Zwerge eher zu amüsieren, und so beobachtete er grinsend mit seiner Pfeife im Mundwinkel das bunte Treiben.

Fili hatte mehr Spaß daran, die guten Teller und Tassen durch die Gegend zu werfen, als er zugeben wollte, aber die gelöste Stimmung war nun mal ansteckend. Und wer wusste, wie oft sie noch Zeit und Gelegenheit haben würden, gemeinsam rumzublödeln? Kili jedenfalls schien ihr kleiner Zirkusakt richtig zu beflügeln: Kunstvoll schickte er einen Teller nach dem andern Richtung Küche, dabei aus voller Kehle in ihr Liedchen mit einstimmend.  
Auch Fili sang lauthals mit, während er sich immer neue Kunststückchen überlegte.

Großes Gelächter gab es, als ihr zukünftiger Meisterdieb schließlich vor einem riesigen Berg blitzsauberen Geschirrs stand, zwölf grinsende Zwerge und ein selbstgefälliger Zauberer drum herum.  
Ja, das war eine weitere Spezialität der Zwerge: Das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden. Und so ein kleines Liedchen konnte langweilige Hausarbeit schon aufpeppen.

Gut gelaunt plapperten sie wieder durcheinander, als das bunte Treiben im hobbitschen Esszimmer plötzlich von einem scharfen Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurde.  
Fili sah, wie Mr. Baggins Augen sich panisch weiteten - vermutlich erwartete er nochmal eine ganze Reihe von Zwergen.  
Doch Fili tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Kili und sie nickten sich kurz zu. Beide wussten, wer an der Tür war, noch bevor Gandalf mit bedeutungsschwerer Stimme verkündete: "Er ist hier."

Die ganze Gemeinschaft lief Richtung Tür; Fili sah, dass sein Bruder sich direkt hinter Gandalf geklemmt hatte, um als erster an der Haustür zu sein.  
Fili wusste, dass sein jüngerer Bruder ihren Onkel Thorin ziemlich vergötterte. Er war sein großes Vorbild - abgesehen von ihm, Fili, selbst. Fili war der Meinung, dass der Wunsch ihrem Onkel zu imponieren Kili sehr angespornt hatte. In kürzester Zeit hatte er gelernt, mit verschiedenen Waffen zu kämpfen und Fili musste neidlos zugeben, dass er richtig gut war. Doch sein beständiger Wunsch positiv aufzufallen ließ seinem jüngeren Bruder manchmal das Auge für das Wesentliche verlieren. Doch als ältere Bruder hielt er Kili in solchen Situationen natürlich den Rücken frei.

Und tatsächlich: Als die grüne Eichentür aufging, stand Thorin Eichenschild, rechtmäßiger Thronerbe aus dem Geschlecht Durins im Eingang.  
Fili und Kili standen automatisch strammer.  
"Ich dachte, du meintest dieser Ort wäre leicht zu finden, Gandalf", begrüßte er den Zauberer, "Ich habe mich zweimal verlaufen! Wenn da nicht dieses Zeichen an der Tür gewesen wäre..."

Gandalf lachte leise und schloss die Tür schnell, bevor ein aufgebrachter Hobbit sich um die frische Farbe und eventuelle Kratzer auf ihr Sorgen machen konnte.  
Thorins Blick schweifte einmal über ihre Runde und Fili meinte einen Hauch von Zufriedenheit auf den Zügen seines Onkels zu sehen, als dieser die bekannten Gesichter seiner Mitstreiter sah. Sicher, sie waren nicht viele, aber jeder einzelne von ihnen war gekommen, weil sie an Thorin glaubten und bereit waren, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen. Selbst wenn Kili und er nicht die Söhne von Thorins Schwester gewesen wären, so wären sie vermutlich trotzdem zusammen in den Kampf gezogen, solange es einer so guten Sache diente wie der jetzigen: Die Zurückeroberung der alten Zwergenfestung von Erebor.

Kili und Fili waren noch zu klein gewesen, um sich an dieses große Zwergenkönigreich zu erinnern, doch in den Geschichten ihrer Mutter und ihres Onkels war die prächtige Burg mit ihren Schächten und Wegen, den Goldadern und Juwelen wieder auferstanden.

Sobald Thorin in den Raum der Hobbithöhle getreten war, schien Kili kein Auge mehr für etwas anderes zu haben. Respektvoll aber auch verdammt froh, ihren Onkel wieder zu sehen stand er neben Fili und konnte nicht anders als über das ganze Gesicht strahlen, als Thorin nur in ihre Richtung ein kurzes Lächeln warf - ansonsten ganz der mürrische etwas verhärmte Zwergenprinz zu dem er durch die Umstände geworden war.  
Die beiden Brüder tauschten einen Blick und da war ein amüsierter Glitzern in Filis Augen das Kili in seiner Aufregung beinahe gar nicht bemerkt hätte, aber dann wurde er doch etwas rötlich um die Ohren und verschwand mit einem Räuspern mit dem anderen in Richtung Küche.  
Ihr Onkel hatte sicher Hunger von der langen Reise. Irgendetwas mussten Mr. Beutlins Speisekammern sicher noch hergeben.

Schließlich saßen sie alle im Kreis um den Küchentisch herum und starrten Thorin an, der schweigend seinen Eintopf löffelte und von Bilbo und Gandalf flankiert wurde.  
Der Halbling sah immer noch alles andere als glücklich aus, soviele Zwerge in seinem Haus zu Gast zu haben, aber die gespannte Stimmung hatte auch auf ihn übergegriffen und er hielt ausnahmsweise gerade den Mund.

Kili hockte neben Fili und wurde immer unruhiger, dabei hatte er nicht einmal wirklich viel Ale gehabt. Als sie hörten, das Thorins Vetter Drain nicht kommen würde, um zu helfen sankt die Stimmung noch weiter.. doch da brach Fili aus und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, das die einzelnen Krüge wackelten. "Wir sind Krieger, jeder einzelne von uns!"  
Unter den zustimmenden Rufen war Kilis natürlich einer der lautesten.  
"Und wir haben einen Zauberer dabei!" platzte er heraus. "Gandalf hat sicher schon hunderte Drachen getötet."  
Diese Annahme führte zu einer regen Diskussion, bei der alle durcheinander schrien, der Hobbit sich die Ohren zuhielt und Thorin am Ende auffuhr und dazwischenbrüllte, als es ihm zu bunt wurde.  
Dann war es erstmal wieder still.

"So, wie kommen wir dann in den Erebor wenn die Tür verschlossen ist?" wollte einer der Zwerge wissen und die Gemeinschaft staunte nicht schlecht, als Gandalf einen kleinen Schlüssel hervorzog, der zum Hintereingang des Berges passen sollte. Keiner von ihnen hatte gewusst, das es dort verborgen einen zweiten Eingang überhaupt gab..  
Der Plan war also, Herrn Beutlin als Meisterdieb in das Vorhaben einzuweihen und ihm die gehaltvolle Aufgabe zu teil werden zu lassen, sich geschickt und leise von hinten an den Erebor heranzuschleichen..  
Fili und Kili schienen - anders als der Halbling - sehr von der Idee angetan zu sein. Während dieser nämlich das ellenlange Vertragsdokument durchlas und dabei immer blasser um die Nase wurde tauschten die Brüder einen Blick.  
"Wo ein Schlüssel ist, da ist auch eine Tür..", sprach Fili schließlich die Gedanken aller aus und mit denen sie neuen Mut schöpften und Kili legte ihm zustimmend die Hand auf den Rücken. "Es _gibt_ also noch einen anderen Weg hinein."

Und damit schien die Sache besiegelt zu sein.. jetzt musste nur noch der Hobbit zustimmen - was im Moment alles andere als wahrscheinlich aussah. Aber Kili war viel zu sehr von dem Ale abgelenkt, was man ihm in diesem Moment zuschob um auf ihren Entschluss zu trinken. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf Filis Rücken, zeichnete leichte, sanfte Kreise ohne eine bestimmte Absicht dahinter...  
Wenn sie diese Angelegenheit hier hinter sich gebracht hatten, würden die Zwerge erst einmal ihre Pfeifen stopfen und sich in trauter Runde auf die Reise und die Nacht einstimmen..  
Doch im Moment gab es da noch ein kleines Problem und tönte just in diesem Moment aus dem Flur:

".. diese beinhalten einschliesslich aber nicht ausschließlich: Platzwunden.. moment... Verbrennung?!"

Die Gruppe Zwerge richtete jetzt ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf den Hobbit, der als Meisterdieb ihr Unternehmen siegreich gestalten sollte. Doch ihre Geheimwaffe verlor rasch an Gesichtsfarbe und musste ein paar Mal tief ein- und ausatmen.  
"Alles klar, Kleiner?", fragte Balin den Hobbit mit ein bisschen gutmüutigem Spott in der Stimme. Man merkte ihm an, dass er als Krieger schon so einiges gesehen hatte und ihn Bilbos Reaktion doch ein bisschen amüsierte. Aber alles in allem war er ihrem Halblingskumpan sehr wohlwollend zugetan.

Und dieses Wohlwollen brauchte Bilbo auch, als er nur Sekunden später mit einem erstickten 'Nein' das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Sofort eilten ihm Ori und Bofur zu Hilfe und auf Anweisungen von Gandalf verfrachteten sie ihn kurzerhand in ein kleines Wohnzimmer, wo sich der Halbling von seinem Schrecken erstmal erholen konnte.

Fili und Kili, die am Ende des Tisches saßen, waren beide in Schweigen verfallen und blieben sitzen, als die meisten anderen aufstanden. Balin ging sofort zu Thorin - Fili konnte das Wort 'Schlüssel' ausmachen - und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Kili den Blick nicht von ihrem Onkel ließ. Ohne Zweifel wäre er gerne bei diesem Gespräch dabei, doch Fili schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sein Bruder schien zu verstehen. Das war ein gespräch zwischen Thorin als ihrem Anführer und Balin in seiner Beraterposition. Sie hatten da nichts zu suchen.

Fili betrachtete seinen Becher, der mittlerweile fast leer war. Sie waren Krieger! Und es ärgerte ihn, dass Dain - Thorins Vetter, Familienband! - nicht kommen würde und sie einfach im Stich ließ. Dabei mussten sie zusammenhalten!  
Er kippte den letzten Rest Ale runter. Als er den Krug absetzte, sah er, dass Kili ihn ansah.  
"Jetzt guck nicht so, Kili. Das wird schon", versuchte er einen optimistischen Ton anzuschlagen.

Kili tat es seinem Bruder gleich und kippte den letzten Schluck Ale herunter, aber zwischen seine Brauen war eine tiefe Falte. Er war sicher nicht der empathischere von ihnen beiden, aber das ihr Onkel enttäuscht und verbittert über den Ausgang seiner Reise war machte Kili wütend vor Hilflosigkeit. Als ihr Anführer sollte Thorin so stolz den Kopf oben tragen, wie es für einen Zwergenprinz gebührte.. wenn sie ihm nur zeigen konnten, das auf den Rest von ihnen verlass war. Egal ob 100 Zwerge oder nur dreizehn.

"Ya..", sagte Kili schließlich und kippte seinen Becher noch einmal mit Nachdruck, obwohl dieser schon komplett leer war. Da knuffte Fili ihn spielerisch in die Seite und Kili konnte nicht anders als grinsend zurückzuboxen. Niemand verstand den Jungzwerg so wie sein Bruder und dafür liebte Kili ihn. Hätte Thorin nur einen von ihnen beiden eingeladen, der andere wäre zweiffelos gefolgt - mit oder ohne Einverständnis ihres Onkels.

Die beiden standen nahezu gleichzeitig auf und schoben sich um den Tisch herum zu ihren Taschen, um nach Pfeifen und Tabak zu kramen. Aus der Wohnstube kam schon der wohlbekannte Geruch von Pfeifenkraut und das prasseln von Feuer war zu hören. Alle Zwerge hatten sich dort versammelt, noch stumm, und starrten in die tanzenden Flammen - bis auch Thorin und Balin zu ihnen stießen, schweigend aber scheinbar eine stumme Einigung getroffen.  
Ihr Anführer stellte sich an den Kamin und legte den Arm auf den Steinsimms.. lange einfach nur ins Feuer starrend. Scheinbar wartete er seine Neffen. Und als Fili und Kili langsam ins Zimmer traten begann das tiefe, melodsche Brummen aus rund zehn Zwergenkehlen...

Fili nickte zustimmend, als er die Melodie erkannte. Es war ein sehr bekanntes Zwergenlied, das Kili und ihm schon vorgesungen wurde, als sie noch ganz klein waren. Es beschrieb den furchtbaren Tag, an dem der Drache Smaug das Zwergenkönigreich überfallen hatte. Sein Feueratem hatte alles in Schutt und Asche gelegt und die Zwerge aus ihrer angesammten Heimatstadt vertrieben.

Thorins tiefe Bassstimme fing an, die erste Strophe zu singen.  
"Über den Nebelbergen weit..."  
Wie oft Thorin dieses Lied wohl gehört hatte? Für Fili und Kili war dieses Lied nicht mehr als eine Geschichte aus ihrer Jugend. Fast schon hatte sie Märchen-Charakter, denn ihre Mutter hatte ihnen immer wieder erzählt, dass eines Tages der rechtmäßige Herrscher den Drachen besiegen und sie nach Erebor zurückführen würde.

Die Zwerge hatten sich mittlerweile um Thorin gruppiert, einige stimmten in den Gesang mit ein, andere hatten ihre Pfeifen im Mundwinkel und summten nur die Melodie mit. Unterschiedlicher zu ihrem fröhlichen Lied vorhin hätte es nicht sein können.  
Ernst hatten sich die Zwerge um ihren Anführer gesammelt - dieses Lied war mehr für sie als eine bloße Legende.

Fili trat neben seinen Bruder, der seine Pfeife in der Hand hielt und langsam im Takt hin- und herwippte. Fili ließ sich davon anstecken. Er mochte das Lied, es war schon immer eines seiner Lieblingslieder gewesen.

Noch während die letzten Töne in der Luft hingen, drehte Thorin sich abrupt um.  
"Wir starten morgen, bei Tagesanbruch. Mit oder ohne diesen Meisterdieb."  
Und mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum, Balin folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen.  
Auch die restlichen Zwerge redeten nicht viel, sie alle waren noch eingelullt von der betörenden Melodie. Und eine Nacht durchzuschlafen war sicherlich ein Luxus, auf den sie ab morgen längere Zeit verzichten mussten.

Fili nickte Kili zu. Das 'Lass uns auch schlafen gehen' musste er gar nicht laut aussprechen.

Kili hatte während des Liedes über starr vor sich in den Raum geblickt, neben ihrem Onkel in die Flammen des Kamins. Es kam selten vor, das Kili in Gedanken versunken und regelrecht befangen war, aber die Stimmung des tragenden Gesanges ging auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei - genauso wenig wie ein Bilbo, der im anderen Zimmer hockte und durch den Flur alles mitanhören konnte...  
Neben ihm paffte Fili seine kunstvolle Pfeife, die fast genau so ein edles Zwergenhandwerksstück war wie die von Thorin. Und er konnte den Älteren summen hören. Ein angenehmer Klang, den Kili gerne hörte. Er erinnerte ihn an früher, wenn Fili versucht hatte, den Jüngeren zum schlafen zu bringen.. oder ihn einfach nur zu beruhigen. Kili selbst hingegegen summte nicht, genauso wie Ori, der noch zu jung war, um die Stimmung, die von dem Gesang getragen wurde, zu begleiten.

Für einen Moment löste sich Kilis Blick vom Feuer und streifte den Blonden, der genau neben Thorin stand, ruhig und in eine leichte Rauchwolke gehüllt. Da wurde Kili klar, das sein Bruder viel eher ein Abbild ihres Onkels war, als er selbst.. und das nicht nur, weil er der nächste nach ihm in der Thronfolge war. Er hatte einfach bereits alles, was das Auftreten eines Herrschers ausmachte... Kili musste sich in dem Moment unwillkürlich fragen, wieso ihm das vorher nie aufgefallen war.  
Seine Augen brannten sich den Anblick und den Moment genau ins Gedächtnis ein, das flackernde Licht der Flammen auf dem goldenen - und für Zwerge damit sehr untypischen - Haar und Filis zuversichtlicher, stolzer Gesichtsausdruck.  
Unter allen anderen Umständen und für jeden anderen Zwerg hätte Kili so etwas wie Eifersucht verspürt, die ihn noch weiter angetrieben hätte - wenn nötig die Strecke bis zum Erebur zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Aber alles was er seine Bruder gegenüber verspürte war Stolz.

Dann endete der Gesang und genauso abrupt war der Moment vergangen und Thorin aus dem Raum gestürtm. Die übrigen Zwerge reckten sich und macht sich nacheinander auf, sich in der behaglichen Hobbithöhle einen Schlafplatz für die Nacht zu suchen.  
Kili stand noch unschlüssig neben Fili und löschte seine Pfeife ein wenig umständlich mit dem Daumen, als Thorin noch einmal den Kopf um die Ecke steckte und ihnen einen Wink gab zu ihm zu kommen.  
“Gästezimmer den Gang runter links”, war alles, was er den beiden zubrummte, bevor er für die Nacht verschwand.  
Und während Kili noch den Augenblick nutzt Ori hinterher zublinzen der ihnen höflich eine gute Nacht wünschte, hatte Fili ihn schon schmunzelnd am Arm, ihr Gepäck auf dem Rücken, den Gang entlang gezogen.  
“Gästezimmer, was? Hm..”

Tatsächlich hatten sie den kleinen Raum am Ende des Flurs ganz für sich.. auch wenn Kili ein wenig argwönisch auf das kleine Bett im Raum äugte. “Wenn wir uns nicht bewegen wird’s vielleicht gehen.”  
Sie legten ihre Sachen ab und quetschten sich beide ächzend und mit viel herumgezappel unter die schmale Decke und nachdem Fili nach der Öllampe geangelt hatte lagen sie beide einen Moment still in der Dunkelheit, Rücken an Rücken so wie sie immer schliefen seit man sie als Krieger ausgebildet hatte.. doch das war nicht der einzige Grund.  
Dann:

“Fili?”  
“....Ja?”  
“Ich kann nicht einschlafen, dieses verdammte Hobbitbett ist viel zu weich!”  
Kili wälzte sich ein wenig umher, zog die Beine an weil seine Füße unter im Freien hingen und kalt wurden und traf Fili dabei unfreiwilig am Schienbein, was dieser mit einem Zischen quittierte.  
“... und zu kurz ist es außerdem.”

Fili seufzte leise und drehte sich ein wenig in Richtung seines Bruders.  
"Warts nur ab", meinte er, "Vermutlich wirst du dich in ein paar Tagen nach einem Bett sehnen, egal wie weich es ist. Und wann kommt es schon mal vor, dass wir als Zwerge behaupten können etwas sei zu klein?"  
Sie wussten beide, dass viele Nächte auf kaltem Boden auf sie warteten. Und durchschlafen würde auch ein Luxus werden, zumal immer jemand Nachtwache halten musste.

Fili konnte im schwachen Mondlicht von draußen sehen, wie Kili die Stirn runzelte. Sie hatten nie wirklich darüber gesprochen, was sie auf dieser Reise alles erwarten würde. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Onkel sie gerufen hatte und sich auf sie verließ, hatte alles andere in den Schatten gestellt. Aber jetzt, wo die Abreise unmittelbar bevor stand, fragte Fili sich doch was für Gefahren wohl auf sie lauerten. Er nahm sich vor, Balin morgen nach Details zu der Route zu fragen.

"Es ist irgendwie so unwirklich...morgen machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Erebor...unserer Heimat. Auch wenn wir zu jung sind, uns daran zu erinnern..."  
Er starrte nach oben an die Decke und versuchte, eine bequeme Position zu finden. Kili hatte Recht, das Bett war wirklich ziemlich weich.  
Neben ihm fing Kili wieder an zu zappeln und schaffte es beinahe, sie beide aus dem engen Bett zu befördern.  
"Die Energie der Jugend...", meinte Fili noch grinsend, doch da knuffte Kili ihn in die Seite. So ein großer Altersunterschied lag zwischen ihnen zwar nicht, aber dennoch war er nun mal der Ältere.

"Das klingt schon fast wie Balin", nuschelte Kili in die Dunkelheit. Anscheinend war er dem Schlaf doch schon näher als selbst gedacht.  
Egal ob es zum Erebor ging oder auf die Jagd, er währe dem Ruf Thorins überall hin gefolgt - nun, so lange Fili neben ihm war. Die beiden hatten keine Ahnung was sie erwartete aber waren nach diesem Tag auch viel zu erschöpft, sich darüber gedanken zu machen.

Auf dem Weg zurm Auenland hatten sie in mehreren Rasthäusern und Tavernen in Menschensiedlungen Rast gemacht und sich einigen schrägen Blicken und abfälligen Sprüche aussetzen müssen. Da war diese etwas kleingeratene Hobbitbehausung allemal besser.  
Noch ein paar Mal wälzte der Braunhaarige sich auf der Matratze herum, dann war endlich Ruhe...  
So lange bis Kili anfing, leise vor sich hin zu schnarchen, sich umwälzte und den Rest des Bettes mit einem Arm ebenfalls für sich beanspruchte. Das Fili dabei im Weg lag war nicht wirklich ein Problem.. der bekannte Geruch des anderen und seine blonden Haare, in die man die Finger wirr im Schlaf graben konnte, beruhigten den Jüngeren schnell wieder.

\-------

Am nächsten morgen war die Sonne kaum über den Horizont gestiegen, da warf Thorin sie schon aus dem Bett. Zwerge wuselten durch die Gänge der Hobbithöhle, ohne dabei sonderlich viel Lärm zu machen und während sie sich noch zum Aufbruch bereit machten, verschlangen viele von ihnen Reste, die die Speisekammer ihres Gastgebers noch hergab.  
Zu Filis und Kilis Verwunderung ließen sie Mr. Beutlin schlafen und brachen ohne den Hobbit auf.. scheinbar hatte er das Dokument letztlich doch nicht unterzeichnet.  
Thorin verlor kein Wort dazu.  
Sie saßen auf ihre Ponies auf und folgten schweigend Gandalf, der sie im Morgengrauen den gewundenen Pfad aus Hobbingen hinaus ostwärts führte...

Fili betrachtete die schöne Gegend von Hobbingen, als sie einer Karawane gleich die verschlungenen Pfade entlangritten. Er konnte ein bisschen verstehen, warum der Hobbit nicht mitwollte. Es würde eine gefährliche und anstrengende Reise werden und hier hatte er alles, was er zum glücklich Sein brauchte. Außerdem mussten sie sich vor Augen halten, dass er ihnen wirklich gar nichts schuldete. (Eher noch schuldeten sie ihm etwas für die kahl gefutterten Speisekammern.)

Kili und er hatten sich eher am Ende ihrer kleinen Gruppe eingereiht. Gandalf führte sie an - anders als die Zwerge ritt er auf einem richtigen Pferd. Fili tätschelte seinem Pony den Hals. Sie mochten zwar recht klein sein, dafür waren sie zäh und ausdauernd. In dem Sinne hatte ihre treuen Tiere einiges mit ihren Reitern gemeinsam.

Ihre Satteltaschen waren zum Bersten gefüllt - wenn es eines zu genüge gab in Hobbingen dann Nahrung. Fili war bewusst, dass die Reise entbehrungsreicher werden würde, je weiter sie vorankamen.  
Kili ritt halb neben ihm, sein Pony wieherte und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, doch sein Bruder beruhigte das Tier schnell wieder. Thorin hatte schon früh veranlasst, ihnen das Reiten beizubringen.

"Glaubst du, der Hobbit taucht noch auf?", wollte Kili plötzlich wissen.  
Fili zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, bevor er antwortete: "Um ehrlich zu sein, keine Ahnung. Wieso sollte er? Er kam mir nicht so vor, als wäre er bereit für Gold sein Leben und seine Bequemlichkeit aufzugeben...Andererseits wäre es mit ihm bestimmt lustig gewesen. Was glaubst du?"

Kili überlegt einen kurzen Moment dann grinste er breit von Ohr zu Ohr und klopfe auf seine Satteltasche. "Wie wär's mit ner Wette? Fünf Silberpfennige das er noch auftaucht! Er sah zwar ein bisschen mitgenommen aus und hat heftig rumgeschimpft aber der Kleine sah schon aus als stecke was in ihm... Abenteurergeist und so mein ich."  
Kilis Grinsen ließ sich auch von Filis kritischer gehobener Braue nicht dämpfen, als der Blonde bei ihm einschlug und sie kurz einander die Hände drückten.  
"Na gut, gilt!"  
"Sehr gut!"  
Kili feixte, sich seiner Sache scheinbar ziemlich sicher.

Nori, der vor ihnen ritt dreht sich mit abschätzigem Blick zu ihnen um und Kili wurde wieder eine Spur ernster. "Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, der Halbling hat auf mich auch den Eindruck gemacht als hätte er die Hosen voll."  
"Unsinn!" krähte Bofur über gleich 3 Zwerge hinweg und griff so heftig in die Zügel dass sein Pony erschrocken wieherte. Die feinen Zwergenohren machten da - mit Ausnahme vom alten Oin - denen der Elben durchaus Konkurrenz.  
"Wer wettet mit mir? Ein Säcklein voll Pennies das er bald auftaucht!" Er steckte den Zeigefinger in den Mund und hob ihn dann in den Wind, zum völligen Unverständis aller "Jawohl, sehr bald."  
Dwalin schnaubte und scharf dem anderen einen scharfen Blick zu, normalerweise war ein niemand fürs Glücksspiel aber die Zwergennatur erfreute sich sehr an Spielen und wenn es dabei noch um Gold ging...  
"Was meint Ihr, Herr Gandalf?", wandte sich Dori an den Zauberer und Fili warf Kili einen amüsierten Blick zu der sagte: 'Was hast du da nun losgetreten?'

Gandalf brummte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart und schaute über seine Schulter nach hinten zu Fili und Kili, die ihn beide frech angrinsten, als wären sie die Unschuld in Person.  
Doch Gandalf wäre nicht Gandalf, wenn er nicht mit Zwergen umzugehen wüsste, und so verkündete er mit lauter Stimme: "Bilbo kommt. Da wette ich sogar 100 Silberlinge!"

Das wurde natürlich mit lautem Johlen von den Zwergen aufgenommen. Lauthals wurde diskutiert, wer welchen Wetteinsatz hatte und der arme Ori, der etwas überwältigt war von dem Enthusiasmus, den seine Kameraden da an den Tag legten, wurde dazu verdonnert die einzelnen Einsätze festzuhalten. Ja, wenn es um Geld ging, konnten Zwerge schon sehr genau sein.

Fili musste laut lachen, als der dicke Bombur versuchte, die anderen dazu überreden doch ihre Hobbit-Süßigkeiten statt Geld zu setzen...in der Hoffnung sie natürlich alle zu gewinnen (seine eigenen hatten den Antritt der Reise schon nicht überlebt). Sein Pony schien ihm dafür nicht dankbar zu sein.  
"Oh Mann, Kili...da hast du ja eine richtige Lawine losgetreten", sagte er zu seinem Bruder, der sich wirklich keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein schien. Fili bemerkte, dass Thorin ihr kindisches Wetten zwar nicht unterband, sich jedoch auch nicht daran beteiligte. Vielleicht war er in Gedanken schon beim Erebor...oder er gönnte ihnen diese letzte Chance von Unbeschwertheit.

Lachend und scherzend ritten sie noch ein gutes Stück, bevor sie aus dem Wald ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch hörten. Fili sah zu Kili und beiden nickten kurz. Ihre jungen Ohren hatten das Geräusch einen Moment früher gehört als die anderen. Allerdings konnten die beiden vom Ende der Karawane auch nicht sehen, wie Gandalf vor sich hingrinste.

"Wartet...!", hörte man da eine Stimme aus dem Wald. "Wartet auf mich...!"  
Und wenig später kam ein ziemlich atemloser Hobbit aus dem Wald gelaufen, in der Hand das, was verdächtig nach ihrem Vertrag aussah.  
"Ich hab ihn unterschrieben!", verkündete er und zeigte ihn der Truppe, bevor er ihn Balin zur Überprüfung gab.

"Mmh.. sieht echt aus", sagte der alte Zwerg und reichte den Vertrag Gandalf, nachdem Thorin einen kurzen Blick darauf geworfen hatte. Damit war es besiegelt und bot den Zwergen einen erneuen Anlass für lautes Freudenjohlen. Die Stimmung war am Anfang ihrer Reise, mit allen Mägen noch gut gefüllt vom Hobbitessen ausgesprochen gut... und so lange es nicht regnete.  
Thorin jedoch wollte nur weiter und weiterziehen so schnell es ging, er gab seinem Pony die Sporen und rief man möge Bilbo ein Pony geben.  
Der Abwehrversuch des Hobbits schlug kläglich fehl, mit seinen kurzen Beinen hätte er über kurz oder lang den Anschluss verloren. Also nahmen Fili und Kili ihn kurzerhand einfach in die Zange hobe ihr neue Mitglied grinsend auf ein besonders gutmütiges Pony.  
Dort hockte der Hobbit dann und sah aus, als wüsste er nicht, wo bei dem Tier hinten und wo vorne war. Zumindest fiel er nicht herunter.

Die Gemeinschaft setzt sich weiter in bewegen und Säckchen mit Münzen flogen durch die Luft - und selbst Gandalf mit dem ganz großen Fang schien zufrieden in sich hinein zu lächeln, was vermutlich eher an Bilbo als an dem Beutel voll klimpernder Münzen lag. "Ich habe nie an Euch gezweifelt."

Kili bekam derweil seinen Gewinn von Fili ausgehändigt und schnappte spielerisch in dessen Richtung, nun noch ausgelassener als vorher. "Vielen Dank, Bruder."  
Das der Gewinn nur symbolischer Natur war, spielte dabei weniger eine Rolle. Bisher hatten sie für Unterkunft und Ale sowieso ihr Geld zusammengeworfen was sie von Zuhause aus mit auf den Weg bekommen hatten. Verdient hatten sie es allerdings schon selbst durch harte Arbeit in der Schmiede, im Bergwerk oder im Verkauf von Kunsthandwerk. Die Zwerge waren ein tüchtiges Volk - ob mit fester Heimat oder ohne.

Fili wusste, dass es Kili nicht um das Geld ging. Was Materielles anging, teilten sie sich sowieso so gut wie alle brüderlich. Ob jetzt Fili oder Kili das Geld bei sich trug war im Endeffekt egal, es ging ihnen nur um den Reiz des Spiels.  
Die anderen Zwerge dagegen hatten das Wetten etwas ernster genommen, aber Wettschulden waren Ehrenschulden und so rückten die Verlierer (der größere Teil ihrer Gruppe, wie Fili bemerkte) ohne zu Murren das Geld heraus.

Ihre Reisegruppe, jetzt um ein Mitglied bereichert, verfiel in leichtes Geplauder und dank des guten Wetters kamen sie auch recht schnell voran (bis auf eine kleine Unterbrechung bezüglich eines hobbitschen Taschentuchs, das Bofur auf die ihm eigene, charmante Art löste).

Doch ihre gute Laune bekam einen ziemlichen Dämpfer, als es am Nachmittag anfing, wie aus Eimern zu regnen. Bald waren alle 13 Zwerge, ihr Hobbit und der Zauberer bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Bombur machte sich allerdings mehr Gedanken darum, ob sein Essen trocken bleiben würde und ob es nicht in seinem Magen besser aufgehoben wäre.  
Sie versuchten alle, sich irgendwie vor dem Regen zu schützen, doch selbst ihre dicken Zwergenmäntel waren bald durch und durch nass.

Fili hörte vorne jemanden jammern, ob Gandalf nicht den Regen abstellen könnte...und er musste leicht lachen, als er sah wie Kili, völlig durchnässt und mit nassen Haarsträhnen im Gesicht zustimmend nickte.  
"Du siehst aus wie ein begossener Pudel", stellte er scherzend fest. Als Kili ihn daraufhin anfunkelte, fügte er hinzu: "Der hübscheste Pudel im Rudel."

Kili grollte zu seinem Bruder hinüber, die Augen unter der Kapuze gerade noch blitzen zu sehen. "Willst du wissen, welche Stelle am Körper bei mir noch trocken ist? Gar keine. Sogar die wo die Sonne niemals-" doch bevor das Niveau noch weiter in zwergische Dimensionen sinken konnte rief Gandalf ihnen zu:  
"Halt, wir rasten hier! Es hat keinen Zweck bei diesem Regen weiterzureiten."

Selbst Thorin sah das ein und sie saßen an einem Festvorsprung nahe eines Waldes ab und nahmen das Gepäck von den durchnässten Tieren, die es ihnen dankten.  
Dwalin stieg ab und schüttelte sich wie ein Tier, das das Fell um seine Schultern nur so spritzte und Ori wich mit einem etwas unmännlichen Laut zurück, was allgemeines Gelächter hervorrief.  
"Als ob du nicht schon nass genug wärst, Junge! Denk dir einfach 'kostenlose Dusche die den ganzen Dreck abwäscht'." Bofur stapfte grinsen an ihnen vorbei, die Pfeife im Mundwinkel, die bei dem Regen natürlich nicht brennen _konnte_.

Es war Bomburs Aufgabe, für alle zu kochen. Und das konnte er zugegeben wirklich gut, wenn er sich selbst ein wenig beim Kosten zurückhielt. Doch bei diesem Wetter mussten sie irgendwie erst einmal ein Feuer zu stande bringen. Gegeben den Umständen stellte dies selbst für Gloin und Oin eine Herausforderung da. Die Sonne war zum Glück noch nicht untergegangen aber trockenes Holz zu suchen würde so oder so ein lustiges Unterfangen werden.. was natürlich an die Jüngsten abgewälzt wurde.  
"Fili, Kili!", bellte Thorin "ihr sucht mit Ori Feuerholz. Aber verlauft euch nicht im Wald."

"Oh super", murmelte der Jüngste in seinen kaum vorhandenen Bart und legte noch eine zweite Decke über seine wertvollen Schriftrollen und Bücher, bevor Kili ihn rau an der Schulter ziehen konnte und lachend vorwärts buchsierte. "Komm schon, Ori. Im Wald ist es trockener." Ein Zwinkern zu Fili hinüber.

Fili bezweifelte, dass es im Wald trockener war, immerhin hatten sie ihn schon zu Pferd überquert. Er hoffte nur, dass ihre Stiefel auch alle wasserdicht waren...

"A-aber wie soll das nasse Holz denn überhaupt brennen?", fragte der Jüngste unsicher nach und zog den Kopf ein, als er unter dem schützenden Felsvorsprung hervorkam. Das bisschen Trockenheit, das sie gehabt hatten, wurde jetzt auch noch weggespült.  
"Das ist nicht unser Problem", verkündete Fili. "Unsere Aufgabe ist nur, es zu finden. Na los, je schneller wir anfangen, desto eher kommen wir aus diesem Regen raus."

Schicksalsergeben trottete Ori also hinter Kili her, der sich als erster den Weg durch das Gestrüpp bahnte. Nasse Zweige schlugen ihnen in die Gesichter und dicke Regentropfen, die sich auf den Blättern über ihnen angesammelten hatten, tropften auf sie herunter. Fili fühlte sich langsam wie eine nasse Ratte und sah vermutlich auch so aus. Unwirsch wischte er sich den Regen aus dem Gesicht und klaubte die ersten Äste vom Boden auf.

Ori sammelte nicht weit von ihm ebenfalls Zweige und Äste auf. Es war sinnlos, nach möglichst trockenen zu suchen, sie waren alle so durchweicht wie die Zwerge selbst.  
"Fili!!", schallte da Kilis Stimmte zu ihnen herüber und Fili stapfte über den schlammigen Boden (zack, da war er genau in eine Pfütze getreten) zu seinem Bruder herüber.  
Der saß in der Hocke vor einem größeren Baum und deutete auf dessen Wurzeln. Als Fili näher hinsah, erkannte er Pilze.  
"Kann man die essen?", fragte sein Bruder und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Die Idee, ihre Vorräte möglichst lange aufzubewahren war nicht schlecht...und Bombur konnte sie bestimmt verwenden.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher...Ori!!", rief er nach dem Dritten im Bunde. Wenn jemand die Frage beantworten konnte, dann ihr kleiner Bücherwurm.

"Ehm...", kam es von diesem vorerst nur und er kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr, den triefenden Schal zweimal um den Kopf gewickelt und als zusätzliche Kapuze einmal darüber. "Oin hat mir ein bisschen was von Pflanzenkunde beigebracht. Ich glaube die kann man essen, ja. Sind Steinpilze."  
"Wundervoll, Ori du sammelst die Pilze und ich und Kili tragen das Holz", entschied Fili, während sein jüngerer Bruder nur weiter in der Hocke die ominösen Pilze anstarrte.  
"Uarg, na die könnt ihr gerne haben, ich ess den Rest."  
Ein großer Liebhaber von Pilzen jeglicher Art war Kili nie gewesen, obwohl ihr Vater ihnen immer lautstark eingebläut hatte dass alles gut war, was so nahe in oder auf dem Boden und in Höhlen wuchs.

Ori jedenfalls schien von dieser Arbeitsteilung angetan zu sein und überließ den Brüdern die schlammigen, nicht wirklich sauberen Äste und Kili half dem anderen, eine ganze Ladung auf seine Arme zu wuchten.  
Fili und Kili kümmerte es nicht, sie hatten schon früh gelernt, richtig mit anzupacken... außerdem war so ein bisschen Dreck doch gar nicht so übel..  
Auf dem Rückweg sah Kili zu dem Älteren hinüber, das schmutzstarrende Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzogen.  
"Gut siehst du übrigens auch aus mit dem ganzen Dreck, besonders die Blätter da im Bart.. das eine hängt glaube ich an deinem Zopf fest, warte." Kili wuchtete die Zweige die er trug unter seinen linken Arm und trat näher an den Blonden heran, um etwas umständlich an den filigranen Zöpfen herumzuzupfen, die braunen Augen leuchteten amüsiert.

Fili hielt still, während Kili das widerspenstige Blatt entfernte. Er hatte so die Vermutung, dass Thorin sie drei losgeschickt hatte, weil sie diejenigen mit den kürzesten Bärten waren...er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihre älteren Kollegen mit schlammbespritzten Bärten aussahen. Wenn Zwerge eins noch lieber hatten als ihr Gold, dann waren es akkurat geflochtene Bärte. Matschige, durchweichte Äste waren da eher kontraproduktiv.

"Danke, Kili", sagte Fili, als ihm sein jüngerer Bruder triumphierend das Blatt vor die Nase hielt.  
"Jetzt lasst uns aber schnell zurück, bevor uns Schwimmhäute wachsen."  
Ori hatte zu ihnen aufgeschlossen und war nur zu dankbar für den Vorschlag. Er hatte den ganzen Arm voller Pilze, was bedeutet, dass er auch nicht wirklich weniger schlammig war als Fili und Kili.

"Ich hoffe, die wird überhaupt je wieder trocken...", hörte Fili Kili neben sich murmeln, der mit gerunzelter Stirn seine Kleidung und seine Schuhe betrachtete. Fili konnte es ihm nachempfinden. Durch die dicken Regenwolken war es ziemlich dunkel geworden, durch den Regen nochmal kälter. Und dann noch in nassen Sachen einen Spaziergang im Wald zu machen...  
"Hoffen wir lieber, dass Oin und Gloin die hier zum Brennen kriegen", antwortete Fili und fing gerade noch einen Ast auf, der runterzufallen gedroht hatte.

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie alle drei froh, wieder unter dem Felsvorsprung zu sein, auch wenn die anderen ihnen beteuerten, dass es auch nicht viel trockener war. Fili und Kili ließen gleichzeitig die Äste fallen und schüttelten sich wie zwei Pudel. Das brachte ihnen zwar unfreundliches Gebrumme von Dwalin ein, der ihnen zu nah gestanden hatte, andererseits auch ein warmes Lachen von Gandalf.  
Der holte seinen langen Stab hervor und fuhr einmal langsam mit ihm über die Ladung Äste und Zweige und zur Erleichterung aller waren sie auf einmal allesamt trocken und bereit für ein nettes Feuer.

"Kannst du das nicht auch einfach mit uns machen?", hörte Fili seinen Bruder fragen. Er wusste, wie sehr es sein Bruder hasste, nass zu sein.  
"Leider nicht, mein kleiner Freund", antwortete Gandalf und schüttelte mit Bedauern den Kopf. "Ich habe dem Brennholz das Wasser entzogen...ich glaube kaum, dass das euren Körpern gut tun würde."  
In dem Moment trat Thorin zu ihnen.  
"Gloin, kümmer du dich um das Feuer. Und ihr", und damit wandte er sich an Oin und seine beiden Neffen. "Schaut, dass ihr euch aufwärmt. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass jemand auf dieser Reise krank wird."  
Und damit verschwand er auch schon wieder.

Fili zuckte die Schultern und Kili tat es ihm gleich, während Ori sich doch ein wenig brummig zwischen seine älteren Brüder schob und Dori daraufhin etwas abrückte, um nicht zu schmutzig zu werden. Zumindest Bombur freute sich sichtlich über die Pilze, denn seine Augen wurde bei deren Anblick ein ganzes Stück größer.  
Beinahe alle davon landeten auch in dem großen Eintopf, der eine Weile später in einem Kessel über dem Feuer brodelte. Mit Eintopf würden sie wohl im Freien eine ganze Weile Vorlieb nehmen müssen, Bombur erklärte ihnen während er den Löffel schwang mehrmals, das es das einfachste Gericht für eine Unternehmung war - aber auch nur weil Bofur mehrmals so tat, als hätte er nicht verstanden, bis ihr Vetter ihm schließlich eine Kopfnuss gab. "Khugam maz dumuz ksa me!"  
Niemand verstand, bis auf Gandalf, der amüsiert seine Pfeife zwischen den Fingern drehte. "Ganz deiner Meinung, Bifur."

Fili und Kili wuschten sich dürftig in einer großen Pfütze im Fels und machten danach, das sie in den engen Kreis von Zwergen kamen, die sich schon um das Feuer gescharrt hatten. Und endlich, endlich wurde der Regen weniger und hörte schließlich ganz auf, so dass das Feuer allmählich Chancen hatte, die durchnässe Gemeinschaft wieder aufzuwärmen.  
Bofur hatte Gandalf seine Pfeife gereicht und durch zauberhand brannte diese nun genauso wie ihr loderndes Feuer... und so hob sich allmälich die Stimmung wieder.

Schüsseln mit Eintopf wurden herum gereicht und Kili schnappte sich seine dankbar um seine Finger daran aufzuwärmen. Er saß Schulter an Schulter mit Fili und schaufelte hungrig das Essen in sich hinein...was im Grunde auch nicht gesitterter zuging als am Vorabend, aber Bilbo fand keinen Nerv mehr, sich darüber zu pikieren. Er fror, klapperte mit den Zähnen, beschwerte sich das sein Nachbar müffelte und weigterte sich vehement, Bomburs Spezialität zu probieren... bis der Hunger dann doch zu groß wurde.  
"An Eurer Stelle würde ich essen. Ihr seid nun einer von uns, Mr. Beutlin", hob Thorin die Schüssel in seine Richtung und zeigte das erste mal an diesem Abend so etwas wie leichte Sympathie mit seinen Mitzwergen- und hobbits.

Fili langte auch tüchtig zu. Er war froh, dass sie Bombur dabei hatten. Hätten Kili oder er kochen müssen, hätte es vermutlich nicht viel mehr als Wassersuppe zu essen gegeben. Und natürlich die Pilze.  
Amüsiert beobachtete er den Hobbit, der erst zögerlich an dem Eintopf nippte, dann aber mit großem Appetit zu essen begann. Fili musste grinsen. So viel Frischluft war der Kleine vermutlich gar nicht gewohnt. Und Frischluft macht ja bekanntlich hungrig.

Die Stimmung besserte sich zusehends und er sah sogar seinen Onkel, der sich für seine Verhältnisse 'locker' mit Gandalf unterhielt. Der Zauberer rauchte nebenbei genüsslich seine Pfeife und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, immer neue Rauchvariationen in die Mitte der Zwerge zu blasen.

Gerade als ein kunstvolles Rauchpferd an ihnen vorbeigallopierte, verschluckte sich Kili neben ihm an seinem Essen und fing an furchtbar zu husten. Fili klopfte ihm natürlich sofort auf den Rücken, bis Kili wieder richtig Luft bekam.

Fili sah, dass Kili seine Schüssel bis auf die verhassten Pilze leer gegessen hatte. Seine eigene Schüssel dagegen war noch nicht ganz leer, dafür hatte er allerdings die Pilze schon rausgefuttert.  
Kurzerhand nahm er Kili seine Schale aus der Hand und gab ihm stattdessen seine eigene. Sein Blick sagte 'keine Widerrede' und um keine Widerworte aufkommen zu lassen, verschwand auch schon der erste Pilz in seinem Mund.

"Ich versteh nicht, was du gegen Pilze hast", erklärte er mit vollem Mund. "Die sind sogar richtig gut, hatte schon schlimmere."  
Aus Mr. Beutlins Richtung kam in diesem Moment ein "Mmhrrg!" und er wandte den Blick aus ihrem Kreis ab. Kili warf Fili einen Blick zu und hob die Augenbrauen, auf seinen eigenen Mundwinkel deutend. Der andere hatte da einen verirrten Happen.. Pilz, vermutlich war es Pilz und Fili wischte ihn mit einer fahrigen Geste des Handrückens weg, grinsend. Kein Grund, sich so anzustellen.  
Kili sah amüsiert wieder in seine Schüssel und aß den pilzlosen Rest, den sein Bruder ihm spendiert hatte... den Erzählungen über die Ered Luin und dem Erebor lauschend.  
Das Gespräch hatte privat zwischen Gandalf und Thorin begonnen, aber bald hielten immer mehr Zwerge in ihrem Schmatzen inne und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Anführer.  
Und ihre Augen sagten: Erzähl uns die Geschichte noch einmal!  
Für Bilbo Beutlin war sie gänzlich neu, er vergas darüber hinaus sogar seine Abneigung gegenüber ihren Tischsitten und löffelte stumm seinen Eintopf, während er gebannt an Thorins Lippen hing...

So versank die Sonne und es wurde Nacht. Das Feuer hatte zumindest den Großteil ihrer Sachen getrocknet und die Zwerge sich zur Nachruhe überall rund um den Felsen niedergelegt.  
Gandalf wanderte wie ein Schatten umher, ohne sich einmal zu zeigen, Bilbo spendierte seinem Pony eben einen übriggebliebenen Apfel und Fili und Kili sahen ihm aus der Entfernung amüsiert dabei zu. Sie hatten sich angeboten, die erste Nachtwache zu übernehmen und hockte am Feuer, Fili mit seiner Pfeife und Kili mit einem Schitzmesser beschäftigt.  
Auch Thorin war rastlos, er stand ein Stück abseits und starrte über das Felsplateau in die Ebene hinaus.  
Die beiden Brüder wussten, das man ihren Onkel dabei besser nicht ansprach.. er war wieder gänzlich im Groll mit sich selbst und der Vergangenheit. Aber dafür waren sie schließlich hier.

Da erklang auf einmal ein fernes, schrilles Heulen aus der Dunkelheit und der Hobbit fuhr zusammen. "Was war das?"

Fili wechselte mit seinem Bruder einen Blick, doch nichts an ihren Gesichtszügen verriet, dass sie beide das Gleiche dachten.  
"Orks", meinte Kili ganz ruhig, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt, zum Einschlafen den Opfern von Orks zu lauschen.

"O-Orks?!", wiederholte der Hobbit ungläubig und man sah ihn schwer schlucken. Bisher war ihre Reise sehr einfach gewesen und vermutlich fiel dem Halbling jetzt zum ersten Mal auf, dass er sich auf etwas eingelassen hatte, das weit über seine Vorstellungen hinaus ging.

"Ja, Orks", pflichtete Fili seinem Bruder bei. "Gibts da draußen zu Dutzenden."  
"Nachts, wenn alles schläft kommen sie", führte Kili die Geschichte fort. "Schnell und leise, und ehe man schreien kann, ist man tot."  
Bei diesen Worten wurde ihr Meisterdieb noch um einiges blasser und merkte nicht, wie die Brüder sich gegenseitig angrinsten und ein Lachen unterdrücken mussten. Sie meinten es nicht böse, aber dieser Beutlin war einfach so leicht aufzuziehen, dass es einem schwer fiel, zu widerstehen.

Doch ihr Grinsen verschwand schnell von ihren Gesichtern, als sie ihr Onkel scharf anfuhr.  
"Haltet ihr das etwa für witzig? Nachts von Orks überfallen zu werden ist also ein Scherz?"  
Thorins Augen blickten streng zwischen seinen Neffen hin und her und Fili und Kili senkten beide schuldbewusst den Kopf.  
"Wir haben's nicht so gemeint...", setzte Kili noch zu einer Entschuldigung an, doch Thorin ließ ihn gar nicht erst weiterreden.  
"Nein, habt ihr auch nicht. Ihr wisst gar nichts von der Welt da draußen!"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder um und starrte wieder in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.

Fili und Kili rutschten automatisch näher zusammen. Sie beide mochten es nicht, zurechtgewiesen zu werden und irgendwie hatte sie es sich angewöhnt, in solchen Situationen Trost beim anderen zu suchen. Zu wissen, dass der andere einen nicht verurteilen würde, war beiden eine enorme Stütze. Dass sie vor allem als Kinder oft zusammen Streiche ausgeheckt hatten und sie demnach auch zusammen ausgeschimpft worden waren, half natürlich auch.  
Fili beobachtete seinen Bruder. Kili starrte auf den Boden vor sich in ihr kleines Lagerfeuer, sein Schnitzmesser krampfhaft in der Hand haltend. In einer tröstenden Geste legte Fili seinen Arm um seinen kleinen Bruder. Er wusste, wie viel ihm Thorins Aufmerksamkeit bedeutete und wie sehr er wollte, dass ihr Onkel stolz auf ihn war. So zusammengestaucht zu werden war da extrem demotivierend.

Deshalb war er auch dankbar, dass Balin sie nicht weiter ansprach, sondern sie in Ruhe ließ. Der alte Krieger kannte sie schon seit klein auf und er wusste auch, dass sie solche Situationen zu zweit verarbeiteten oder gar nicht.

Während Balin ihrem Hobbit die Geschichte erzählte, wie ihre alte Heimat in Moria von Orks heimgesucht worden war, nachdem der Drache sie vertrieben hatte und welche ROlle die Reihe der Durin dabei gespielt hatte, saßen Fili und Kili am Feuer und hörten wortlos zu. Diese Geschichte kannten sie nur zu gut.

Leider trug die Erzählung auch nicht wirklich dazu bei, das Kilis schlechtes Gewissen sich besserte... oder seine Laune. Als hätte man ihnen noch einmal mit dem Dampfhammer eingebläut wie wichtig ihrem Onkel dieses Unterfangen war standen nun alle Zwerge vor Thorin um ihm ihre Treue zu versichern - und Kili hielt es nicht mehr auf seinem Platz. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung rammte er das Schnitzmesser in den Boden und stand auf, gefolgt vom eindringlichen Blick seines Bruders.  
Der Jungzwerg entfernte sich vom Lager, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, Ärger und Frustration standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und waren auch aus seinen Schritten zu lesen, als er hinter die Felsen davonstampfte - Fili natürlich keine fünf Meter hinter ihm.

Kili machte erst Halt als sie den Wald von vorhin wieder betreten hatten und klaubte dort einen Ast auf, um ihn zwei Meter weiter ins Buchwerk zu schleudern.  
"Ho, immer ruhig mit den jungen Ponys.. und Zwergen." Fili hatte sich unter ein paar Zweigen hinweggeduckt und lehnte sich in einiger Entfernung zu seinem Bruder gegen einen Baum, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
Diese Ausbrüche von Kili waren keine Seltenheit und meistens beruhigte sich der andere rasch wieder.. trotzdem konnte ein aufmerksames Ohr nicht schaden. "Was ist los?"

Kili schnaubte, drehte sich einmal ziellos umher, konnte aber keinen weiteren Ast endecken und fuhr sich stattdessen frusttriert mit der Hand übers Gesicht bevor er sich zu seinem Bruder wandte.  
"Wofür sind wir überhaupt hier? Ich meine was bringt es dass wir Onkel Thorin auf dieser Reise begleiten, wir sind doch eh nur eine Last für ihn. .. oder nicht? Bisher hat er uns nur herumgescheucht und uns die Frauenarbeit tun lassen."

Fili verstand genau, worum es seinem Bruder ging. Vorher hatte ihr Onkel sie nie für gefährlichere Aufgaben eingeteilt. Stattdessen hatte er betont, dass die Linie der Durin durch sie überleben würde, sollte ihm jemals etwas zustoßen. Die Entscheidung, seine beiden Neffen auf diese risikoreiche Reise mitzunehmen, dürfte auch für Thorin keine leichte gewesen sein. Aber im Moment war sein kleiner Bruder für solche logischen Argumente nicht wirklich zugänglich. Kili fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt, aber er konnte seinem Onkel, zu dem er so aufsah, auch nicht einfach die Schuld geben...

"Wir haben nun mal keine Frauen in der Gruppe...", meinte Fili. "Irgendjemand muss es nun mal machen. Zuhause hast du doch auch Feuerholz gesammelt und dich nicht beschwert."  
"Das ist was anderes...", grummelte Kili und kickte frustriert einen Stein weg, der das Pech hatte in seinem Weg zu liegen.  
Fili wusste natürlich sofort, worum es wirklich ging. Kili wollte sich beweisen, doch wenn er nur für 'Frauenarbeit', wie er es nannte, eingeteilt wurde, hatte er dazu natürlich keine Gelegenheit. Fili verstand das, denn ihm ging es genauso.  
"Kili, hör mal...", fing er an und atmete langgezogen aus. "Ich weiß, du willst dich beweisen. Das will ich auch. Keiner versteht dich da besser als ich."  
Fili war mittlerweile zu seinem Bruder getreten, der immer noch nicht wirklich glücklich aussah.  
In einer - wie er hoffte - beruhigenden Geste legte er seinem Bruder die Hände auf die Oberarme und versuchte seinem Bruder ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Kili, komm schon, schau mich an."  
Doch sein Bruder wich seinem Blick hartnäckig aus. Doch immerhin stammten sie beide aus derselben Linie, und demnach hatten sie vor allem eine Charaktereigenschaft gemeinsam: Wenn sie wollten, konnten sie unglaublich stur sein.  
"Kili!", versuchte er es nochmal mit mehr Nachdruck.

Der Jüngere gab ein leises kehliges Grollen von sich, bevor er beinahe schon aggresiv Filis Händen entwich und einen Schritt zurück machte. "Lass mich!", fuhr er auf und biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange.  
Normalerweise hätte er nie so auf eine Berührungs des anderen reagiert, vor allem da er die Wärme dort immer noch spüren konnte und es angenehm war.. Aber im Moment war Kili nur zornig und seine Frustration fühlte sich durch irgendetwas noch weiter geschürt an, als vorher.  
Der Bogenschütze blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor er Fili ins Gesicht starrte, dunkle braune Augen auf blaue trafen und Kili schien einen Moment zu brauchen, bis ihm klarwurde wie er sich aufführte - und wer da vor ihm stand..  
Und sein Blick fiel.  
".. tut mir leid."  
Energisch fuhr er sich mit dem Handrücken über das Kinn und macht einen unsicheren Schritt. Plötzliche wünschte Kili sich ans Feuer zurück, Seite an Seite mit Fili und einfach ein paar Scherze, aufmunternde Worte ausgetauscht so wie sie es früher auf der Jagd immer getan hatten.  
Aber das hier war anders, das wurde ihm nun klar. Am besten sollte er einfach seinen verdammten Mund halten und tun, was man ihm sagte. Thorin sollte stolz auf sie sein und wenn er so weitermachte würde ihr Onkel sie höchstvermutlich im nächsten Dorf zurücklassen oder gleich Heim schicken.

Als von Kili nichts mehr kam und der jüngere Bruder nur noch verloren zwischen den Bäumen zu stehen schien hatte Fili ein einsehen lenkte in versöhnlicherem Ton ein. "Komm, gehen wir zurück."

Er hatte seinen Bruder nicht noch mehr die Enge drängen wollen. Fili wusste, dass sein Bruder es nicht böse meinte, er konnte einfach nicht anders. Das war auch etwas, das er an seinem jüngeren Bruder sehr schätzte. Ihnen war in ihrer Jugend früh eingetrichtet worden, wie wichtig ihre Stellung war und dass sie sich ihrer Herkunft immer bewusst sein mussten. Und wenn jemand wusste, wie sehr es an einem nagte, immer nur Erwartungen gerecht zu werden, dann war es Fili.  
Und dass sein Bruder immer noch in der Lage war, so offen seine Gefühle zu zeigen, fand Fili eigentlich eher erleichternd.  
Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn Kili alle seine Gefühle in sich verschließen würde...Früher oder später würde das jeden verrückt machen. Und ein Kili, der wütend in den Wald stürmte, schimpfte und Steine kickte, war ihm wesentlich lieber als ein Kili, der sich zum Brüten in die Einsamkeit zurückzog.

Er lächelte seinen Bruder an, der da zwischen den Bäumen stand und aussah wie ein begossener Pudel. Fili konnte es einfach nicht mit ansehen, wenn sein Bruder von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen wurde.  
"Na komm, alles vergeben und vergessen. Die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns." Er hielt seinem jüngeren Bruder die Hand hin und wandte sich in Richtung des Zwergenlagers. Es war mittlerweile stockdunkel und es wurde nachts empfindlich kalt. Sie würden sich wieder gemeinsam ans Feuer setzen und die Sache einfach abhaken.

Sie kehrten ans Feuer zurück und zum Glück hatten sich sämtliche Zwerge wieder auf ihrem Lager zusammengerollt und holen sich an Schlaf, was die kurze Nacht zu bieten hatte. Von Thorin war keine Spur zu sehen, wenn ihr Onkel etwas von dem Verschwinden der Brüder mitbekommen hatten - und da war sich Fili fast sicher - so hatte er nicht auf sie gewartet. Einzig Balin lehnte ein Stück entfernt, gegen den Fels und lächelte schwach in ihre Richtung, als die beiden sich schweigend wieder auf ihren Platz fallen ließen. Der Alte schien auf sie gewartet zu haben, denn sobald Fili nach hinten gegen den Stein gerutscht war und Kili sich wie selbstverständlich gegen ihn lehnte, hatte auch Balin sein Nachtlager wieder aufgesucht.  
Das einzige was in die Nacht hineinklang war das laute Prasseln der Flammen und das noch lautere Schnarchen mancher Zwerge.

Kili konnte nicht schlafen und starrte eine Weile in die Flammen, dann in den dunklen Nachhimmel hinauf. Dass sein Bruder auch nicht schlief verrieten ihm verlässlich allein seine Atemzüge, die nicht tief und regelmäßig genug waren - aber dennoch so ruhig wie immer, beruhigend für den Jüngeren.  
"Fili?"  
"Hmm?"  
Die beiden sprachen mit gedämpfen Stimmen um sich wenn möglich nicht erneut Aufmerksamkeit zu ziehen.  
"Was glaubst du wie wirds wenn wir den Erebor wieder zurückerobert haben?" Ihr Onkel war dann König und Fili und er Kronprinzen. Thorin würde sich vermutlich eine Frau nehmen.. obwohl er das mit Fili als direktem Thornerben eigentlich nicht nötig hatte. Wenn dann würde diese Aufgabe jemand anderem zukommen...  
Kilis Stirn legte sich in angestrengte Falten. Allzu oft hatte er mit diesem Gedanken noch nicht gespielt, er schien einfach zu unreal und noch viel viel zu weit in der Zukunft zu spielen...

Fili starrte in die Flammen und ließ die Gedanken schweifen, bis Kili ihn ansprach. Sie waren nun mal alle zusammen auf dieser Reise und das hieß, dass sie auch alle miteinander auskommen mussten. Die meisten aus ihrer Gruppe schienen nicht mal bemerkt zu haben, dass die jungen Brüder sich von der Gruppe entfernt hatten.

Träge wandte er sich an seinen Bruder. Jeder von ihnen machte sich wohl Gedanken, wie ihre Reise verlaufen würde und wie es sein würde, wieder in ihre alte Heimat zurückzukehren.  
"Erstmal sind wir glaube ich alle erleichtert...denn das heißt, dass wir die Reise unbeschadet überstanden haben."  
Doch das schien nicht die Antwort zu sein, die Kili hören wollte, denn seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.  
"Du weißt, was ich meine..."

Fili seufzte leicht. Das war eine der Sachen, um die er sich bisher wenig Gedanken gemacht hatte...er wusste, dass er in der Thronfolge als nächstes kam. Selbst wenn Thorin heiraten und Söhne zeugen würde, wären sie alterstechnisch weit hinter Fili und Kili zurück. Die Pflicht, die Familie fortzuführen, würde also eher auf sie beide zurückfallen...  
"Ja, ich weiß...", lenkte Fili ein. "Aber es fällt mir schwer, an eine potentielle zukünftige Frau oder Kinder zu denken, wenn wir mitten in der Wildnis umgeben von Orks kampieren...Das ist, als würde man ans Abendessen denken, bevor man die Beute erlegt hat, findest du nicht?"

Kili musst sich zusammenreissen, nicht hochzufahren oder zumindest den Kopf in Filis Richtung zu drehen. Seine Wangen brannte und die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen vertiefte sich noch weiter. Er atmete einmal tief durch und zwang sich, möglichst unbeteiligt zu klingen als er sprach. "Du.. denkst ans Heiraten, wirklich?"  
Kili spürte, wie der andere neben ihm ein wenig unbehaglich das Gewicht verlagerte und auf dem harten Grund herumrutschte, doch der Jüngere konnte den Blonden immer noch nicht direkt ansehen dabei. Gut.. wohin hatte er mit seiner Frage eigentlich gezielt? Mit Fili über Frauen (und Familie) reden, wollte er eigentlich... so gar nicht wirklich.  
"Ich meine ja, du kannst, aber ... oh."  
Der Jüngere brach ab und ohrfeigte sich innerlich selbst für sein Gestammel. Seine Ohren fühlten sich so verdammt heiß an, was zweifelsohne nicht nur vom Feuer vor ihnen kommen konnte. Verdammt..  
Fili gluckste leicht neben ihm.  
Einen Moment bliebt es still zwischen ihnen, doch Kili ließ der Gedanke nicht mehr los. Er wollte nicht zugeben, das er auch darüber nachgedacht hatte... irgendetwas an dem Gedanken missfiel ihm allerdings so dermaßen das es in Kilis Magengegend rumorte.  
"Aber wenn du, ich meine... dann bleibt doch zwischen uns alles wie es ist, oder nicht?"

Fili sah daraufhin sofort zu seinem Bruder. Es hatte auch sein Gutes, dass Kili meist nie lange für sich behalten konnte, was ihn beschäftigte.  
Er sah, wie sein Bruder krampfhaft ins langsam kleiner werdende Lagerfeuer starrte. Es war, als hätte er Angst seinem eigenen Bruder in die Augen zu sehen.  
Sofort rutschte Fili ein Stückchen näher zu seinem Bruder und er blieb auch nahe bei ihm, als Kili instinktiv ein bisschen zurückwich.

Brüderlich legte er Kili den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn zu sich.  
"Hey...wir bleiben immer Brüder. Egal was in der Zukunft passiert, du wirst immer mein kleiner Bruder bleiben. Wir gehen zusammen zum Erebor oder gar nicht. Wir bleiben beide bei Onkel Thorin oder keiner bleibt. Und wenn es eines Tages wirklich so weit kommen sollte, dass es um die Thronfolge geht, werden wir das zusammen durchstehen. Niemand - auch keine Frau - kann mir jemals lieber und wichtiger sein als mein Bruder. Alles klar?"

Er lächelte Kili an, der sich, sobald er die halbe Umarmung endlich akzeptiert hatte, auch an Fili lehnte. Sie beide gab es nun mal nur im Doppelpack. Egal was andere sagten, wo der eine war, war der andere auch.

Kili versuchte zu grinsen, aber es geriet schief. "Yea, und irgendjemand muss ja auf dich aufpassen,." Er lehnte zwar wieder an Fili und ließ dessen Arm über seiner Schulter ruhen aber die Finger des Jüngeren spielten unruhig mit Trägern und Riemen an seiner Kleidung, der Fuß unsteht in dem Staub vor dem Lagerfeuer scharend.  
Er konnte... nein wollte sich keine Frau an Filis Seite vorstellen. Auch wenn sie nur einen Teil von seiner Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung bekam - Kili merkte wie etwas heiß in ihm hochwallte und einen Kloß in seiner Kehle bildete, was sich nicht mehr lösen wollte.  
Nein, Fili war sein. Sie waren noch nie getrennt gewesen und hatte bisher alles miteinander getan. Und dabei waren sie sich gegenseitig immer genug gewesen.. in nahezu allen Aspekten. Der Rest waren Bilder, die nur ab und zu wie Gespinste vor Kilis innerem Auge aufflackerten, wenn er zuviel getrunken hatte. Sie hatten war ein paar Jahren begonnen, als er nach zwergischen Mäßsstäben die Pubertät erreicht hatte.. bewusst geworden war der Jüngere sich ihnen jedoch nie.  
Kili fuhr sich über die Lippen und starrte wieder voraus. Ohne sein Zutun hatten sich seine Finger in Filis Mantelärmel gegraben und hielten fast schon krampfhaft fest - besitzergreifend.  
"... die muss aber gut sein, verdammt gut.."  
"Wer?"  
Kili schnaubte. "Die.. Frau, also ich meine sollte jemals... sonst könnte ich dich ihr nie überlassen."  
'Halt's Maul', rief seine innere Stimme und ließ den Jungzwerg sich wieder auf die Lippe beissen.

Fili lachte leise. Diese Situation erinnerte ihn an einige Begebenheiten, als sie beide noch Kinder gewesen waren (also richtige Kinder, die meisten ihrer Reise-Kumpanen sahen sie leider immer noch nicht als vollständige Erwachsene).  
Sein jüngerer Bruder hatte schon damals immer lauthals seine Entschlüsse bekundet - und einmal, als Kili noch sehr klein gewesen war, hatte er ihrer gemeinsamen Mutter eine Anekdote geliefert, die sie heute noch gerne erzählte:

Sie hatte Klein-Kili, der zu der Zeit jedem Löcher in den Bauch fragte, gerade erklärt, worum es beim Heiraten ging - nämlich mit der wichtigsten Person im Leben für immer zusammen zu sein - und ihr Sohn hatte daraufhin freudestrahlend gemeint, dass er dann wohl seinen Bruder Fili heiraten würde.  
Dass die Erwachsenen das unglaublich niedlich fanden, verstand sich von selbst.

"Das gleiche gilt für dich", meinte Fili und strich seinem Bruder beruhigend über die Schulter. "Deine Zukünftige muss erst den Bruder-Test bestehen, bevor sie dir überhaupt nahe kommen darf." Fili konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Kili sich fester in seiner Kleidung festkrallte, weil ihm diese Vorstellung so gar nicht gefiel.  
"Wie kommt's, dass du dir da auf einmal so viele Gedanken drum machst?", wollte Fili wissen. Wenn Kili etwas beschäftigte, ließ ihn das nicht los, bis er eine für ihn akzeptable Lösung gefunden hatte. Und darüber zu reden, half meistens.

Kili runzelte die Stirn und wandte den Blick zur Seite. "Nicht so wichtig... vergiss es einfach, okay?" Er wünschte sich, er könnte auch selbst dieser Anweisung folgen, aber jedes mal wenn Kili sich eine Frau an der Seite seines Bruders vorstellte rann ihm ein Schauer das Rücktgrat hinab und ließ ihn die Zähne aufeinanderpressen. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr formte sich der Gedanke hinter seiner Stirn - und stieß auf Ablehnung.

Fili war sein .. und diese ganze Sorge vermutlich hirnrissig, sie hatten im Moment ganz andere Sorgen, und diese waren für die nächsten Tage erst einmal, nicht von Orks im Schlaf erschlagen zu werden.  
Kili würde dem anderen jedenfalls auf Schritt und tritt folgen - egal wohin sie auch gehen würden.  
Mit diesem Entschluss drehte Kili sich, vielleicht etwas zu heftig, auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. "Schlafen wir.. so lang's noch geht. Weißt du was? Ich vermiss das verfluchte weiche Hobbitbett."

Das brachte Fili wieder zum Lachen. Das war typisch Kili, er verstand es einfach, die Stimmung aufzulockern. Und er hatte Recht - so im Vergleich zu dem weichen Steinboden war das Hobbitbett paradiesisch gewesen.  
"Ich auch", gab er zu. Fili ließ sich neben seinem Bruder auf dem Boden nieder, Rücken an Rücken, wie sie es von klein auf gewohnt waren. Seine Schwerter lagen in Reichweite. In dieser Gegend wusste man nie, wie schnell man auf seine Waffen angewiesen war. Kilis Bogen lag bestimmt auch nicht allzu weit entfernt.  
"Gute Nacht, Kili."  
"Nacht, Fili."  
Danach wurde es beinahe gespenstisch still, nur das leise Prasseln des Feuers und Bomburs Schnarchen durchbrachen die sonst ruhige Nacht.  
Fili hing noch eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach, als er Schritte hörte. Doch er griff nicht nach seinen Schwertern, denn diese Schritte hätte er überall erkannt. Es war Thorin, er musste zurückgekommen sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich abseits mit Gandalf beraten.

Fili hörte, wie Thorin durch ihr kleines Camp lief. Den Schritten zufolge kam er näher und blieb dann vor den Brüdern stehen. Aber Fili war einfach zu erschöpft, um jetzt mit ihrem Onkel über ihre Abwesenheit vorhin zu diskutieren, also stellte er sich schlafend.

Kili verkrampfte sich leicht, doch kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte seinen Brustkorb möglicht regelmäßig zu heben und zu senken... ... er war nie sonderlich gut im Schauspielern gewesen. Sie beiden konnte wohl den Blick ihres Onkels auf sich spüren, auch wenn der andere nicht sprach. Kilis Ausbruch hatte hoffentlich keine Zweifel in ihrem Anführer geweckt.. der Jüngere hätte sich das nie verziehen.  
Eine ewig lange Weile verging, Kili drückte den Rücken enger gegen Filis.. doch dann gab Thorin schließlich nur ein leises Brummen von sich und schritt weiter in Richtung Balin.

Fili konnte den anderen hörbar die Luft ausströhmen lassen, gefolgt von einem unartikulierten Fluch in Khuzdul.  
Die Nacht war wie erwartet kurz und friedlich.. abergesehen von Kili, der sich irgendwann im Laufe ihres Schlafes herumwänzt und sich so fest gegen den anderen presste, das er praktisch in Fili Haar und dessen Nacken atmete. Aber er wurde von dem bekannten Geruch auch schnell ruhiger und schlief bis sie am nächten Morgen unsanft geweckt wurden.

Fili war es gewöhnt, dass sein Bruder nachts anhänglich wurde. Von klein auf hatte Kili sich das angewöhnt, und da es Fili nicht wirklich störte, ließ er seinem Bruder einem seinem Willen. Außerdem war es lieber, er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder auch während des Schlafens in seiner Nähe...wenn er aufwachte und den Haarschopf seines Bruders nicht neben sich sah, wurde er schnell unruhig.

Der nächste Morgen begann natürlich viel zu früh. Bofur schien trotz der unmenschlichen Uhrzeit beste Laune zu haben und weckte einem nach dem anderen. Von Fili und Kili bekam er nur ein unfreundliches Grummeln. Hobbitbett oder nicht, sie waren müde.  
Aber es half alles nichts und so rieben sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und halfen den anderen, ihr spärliches Lager abzubauen. Bombur hatte sich währenddessen daran gemacht, für sie alle ein leicht verträgliches, aber sättigendes Frühstück vorzubereiten, das sie alle mehr oder minder im Stehen aßen, da Thorin zum Aufbruch drängte.

Und so setzte sich ihre Truppe wenig später auch in Bewegung. Ihre kleine Karawane war ganz guter Stimmung: Sie hatten alle mehrere Stunden Schlaf bekommen, sie hatten gegessen und die Sonne schien - etwas was sie seit dem Platzregen letztens nicht mehr als selbstverständlich ansahen.

Fili und Kili bildeten den Abschluss ihrer Reisetruppe und die Ponys trotteten brav hinter ihren Vordermännern hinterher.  
Kurz fragte Fili sich, ob er das Thema von gestern Abend nochmal anschneiden sollte - er war sicher, dass Thorin ihnen verziehen hatte - oder ob das Kili zu sehr aufregen würde. Ihr Onkel war genauso stur wie sie...und noch stolzer. Beim Frühstück hatte er ihnen beiden nur zugenickt, aber das war einfach seine Art.

Kili tat alles, Thorin nicht weiter zu verärgern und folgte jeder seiner Anweisungen ohne zu Murren.  
Irgendwann gelang ihm sogar ein Grinsen zu Fili hinüber. Scheinbar hatte er sich wieder eingekriegt und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das sich beklagen nichts half. Sie musste einfach noch härter um ihren Platz in der Gemeinschaft kämpfen...  
Dass sie dabei schon am nächsten Abend an ihre Grenzen stoßen sollten, ahnten die Brüder zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

Ihr Ritt ging reibungslos und diesmal zum Glück auch ohne Regen voran - und auch der Hobbit sah langsam nicht mehr ganz so griesgrämig auf seinem Pony aus, Bombur hatte ihm auch eine große Portion zum Frühstück spendiert - und so kamen sie gut voran, weiter ostwärts.

Gegen Abend saßen sie ab und kaum auf dem Boden machte Kili sich über Bilbos staksenden, breitbeinigen Gang lustig, imitierte ihn unter einigem Gelächter, bis der Halbling ihn ärgerlich darüber informierte, so langes Reiten auf einem Pferd eben nicht gewohnt zu sein!  
Kili fing den tadelnden Blick seines Bruder auf und sofort flog sein Blick zu Thorin, doch ihr Onkel war (zum Glück) in ein Gespräch mit Gandalf vertieft gewesen...  
Das Gespräch entpuppte sich allerdings auf den zweiten Blick eher als hitzige Diskussion.. Sie hörten Gandalf Brummen, dann wurde Thorin laut - und das nächste was sie sahen war ein davonstürmender Zauberer der in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
Ein gutes Dutzend Köpfe flogen herum und folgten Gandalf, bevor sich fragende Blicke auf ihren Anführer richtete.  
Doch dieser bellte nur Befehle, wies Bombur ärgerlich dazu an, ihnen ein Essen zu bereiten und kommandierte seine Neffen, auf die Ponys aufzupassen... und damit begann praktisch das Unglück.  
Fili  
Die beiden Brüder führten ihre treuen Reittiere etwas abseits der Gruppe. Sie hatten Glück und ein kleines Bächlein floss in der Nähe, sodass die Ponys genug zu trinken hatten. Gras gab es ebenfalls reichlich und bald mampften sie fröhlich um die Wette.

Fili streckte sich nach dem langen Ritt und atmete die frische Luft tief ein. Wer wusste, wie lang sie so schöne Waldgebiete noch genießen konnten?  
Ohne weitere Umschweife suchte Fili sich ein gemütliches Plätzchen und machte es sich bequem. Mit der Aufgabe auf die Ponys aufzupassen blieb ihnen diesmal zumindest das Holzsammeln erspart. Einzig die Aufgabe des Kochens blieb immer Bombur überlassen, den das auch nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien.

Die Beine ausgestreckt lehnte er sich gegen einen Baumstamm und beobachtete die Tiere beim Grasen. Als er sie so sah, meldete sich sein eigener Magen...doch bis sie was zu essen bekommen würden, würde es wohl noch eine Weile dauern. Zudem mussten sie warten, bis sie etwas gebracht bekamen und durften nicht einfach ihren Posten vernachlässigen. Aber wer sollte in der Gegend denn bitte Ponys klauen? Hier gab es weit und breit keine Menschenseele.

"Wir sind aufgestiegen", witzelte Fili. "Immerhin sind wir jetzt sowas wie Stallburschen." Er zog seine kunstvoll geschnitzte Pfeife aus seiner Tasche und begann sie mit Pfeifenkrait zu stopfen. Nachdem sie hier sowieso festsaßen, konnten sie aus der Zeit ebenso gut das beste machen.  
Fragen hielt er den Tabakbeutel seinem Bruder hin.  
"Magst du auch?"

"Mhm", kam die gebrummte Antwort von Kili als er nach dem Beutel griff. Auch er zog seine Pfeife aus der Jackeninnentasche hervor - ein einfaches Model aus Eichenholz, lange nicht so Kunstvoll wie das Messingobjekt seines Bruders - und stopfte sie mit fliegenden Fingern.  
"Einen Krug Ale würde ich zwar fast vorziehen aber sieht aus als müssen wir bis zum nächsten Gashaus damit warten." Er seufzte.  
So saßen sie eine Weile einfach nur nebeneinander im Dämmerlich auf dem Baumstamm und bließen weißgraue Rauchwolken vor sich in die kühle Nachtluft. Kili versuchte sich an ein paar Ringen, aber es wollte nicht so wirklich gelingen und Fili gluckste neben ihm. Kein Vergleich zu Gandalf, das war ihm klar..  
Apropos Gandalf.  
"Meinst du der Alte kriegt sich wieder ein?", fragte der Jüngere, als er ein leichtes Husten unterdrücken musste. "So ohne Zauberer wird das ganze Unterfangen verdammt schwer... du hast Thorins Gesicht gesehen. Bin fast froh das wir hier Ruhe vor ihm haben."  
Sie blickten über die stille Ebene hinab und auf die Ponys die überall auf den Wiesen verstreut vor ihnen grasten, das ganze wirkte fast schon zu friedlich...


End file.
